


Stardust, and other poems

by LavenderSkull



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSkull/pseuds/LavenderSkull
Summary: Collection of Sheith poems.





	Stardust, and other poems

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I'm bored I write poems  
> This poem was inspired by the episode of Black Paladins because it's my fav lol
> 
> Anyways probably will continue creating more poems on Sheith or VLD :D
> 
> And it's the first time I'm posting something here lol

 

**Stardust.**

 

Your face is the last thing I want to remember

Before both of us fade away as stardust.

I stared at your eyes - their gaze is so tender,

Marvelous stargazing for me is the last.

 

I want to remember each part of your face:

From moon-like pale skin to the scar on nose bridge.

If falling for you means to crumble in space,

Then I am what’s left from the sand of the ridge.


End file.
